Forgotten Elgang: Elsword
by ChocoPieCheryl
Summary: What happens once the Elgang has completed their mission of restoring El? No one ever expected their reward to be so bloody and cruel.
1. Bye bye Elgang

**Me: I need to update my other stories DX but every time I try I get a new idea! WHYYY~!?**

"Rena I am so unsure of how to thank you for achieving your task. I knew you could do it." The elder smiled nodding in content towards my success, continually making confidence boosting remarks.

"Thank you very much Elder; for your kind words of praise, however I couldn't have done it without the help of my-"

"Your friends, yes I know already; and I'm afraid I have some bad news." There was a serious tone to her voice that sent chills down my back.

"W-What's the bad news?"

"I'm afraid that… Now that… Since the Elshard has been returned to its home we must wipe clean the memories of those who remember it. Just to keep it safe. No one must know about it."

I bit my lip, "A-And my friends?"

She closed her eyes preparing her words, "They will have their memories stripped clean about the Elshard as well. It will be as though the ELGANG had never existed."

"Y-You can't do that! They've proven themselves worthy of keeping knowledge of El! Why must they lose their memories as well?"

"It'd be for the best if no one knew."

"Th-Then what if El is stolen or corrupted once again? I'll need their help!"

"That is a risk I am willing to take. Knowing you; I know that you'll find another way." The elder sighed. "As a reward for your service I will be allowing YOU to initiate the memory cleansing."

"I refuse! I refuse to let you take away my friends!"

"RENA!" The elder snapped. "It won't hurt them! It's for the best!"

"N-No! I simply refuse! I cannot allow that to happen, Elder!"

"Do NOT raise your voice at me! Know your place Rena!"

I bit my lip; my friends, my beloved Raven… I was going to lose them all? Just like that? After everything we'd been through? Eve, Aisha, Elsword, Chung… Raven… I cried with the thoughts of losing them swelling into my mind.

The elder patted my back gently, "I understand how painful this must be for you Rena, but it is something that must be done."

"It's not fair, I have restored El and done as the universe had intended, but I get nothing from it."

"That's not true; you received the honor of saving the world and restoring balance to nature once again."

"That is not a reward that you can touch with your own hands." I sobbed.

"You do not wish to be the one to do the memory cleansing?"

I shook my head furiously. "Can I at least say goodbye?"

She was silent for a long moment, "Very well then… I will give you by sunset to say goodbye to you friends. Just… Do not mention the memory cleansing. I'll send two others to do that."

I nodded and walked out of the meeting room, bow in trembling hands, my Grand Archer Uniform was the cause for this. I had sworn my commitment to the elves; thus I am no longer able to be with my human friends. I went to go see them; they were waiting by the forest entrance.

**Raven's POV**

"Rena!" I smiled as she walked towards us; I wonder why she took so long.

"Sorry for making you wait." She sighed.

"That's okay." Aisha said, "Now c'mon let's go celebrate!" She locked arms with her.

Rena backed up, "T-That's the thing… I'm afraid this is good bye." She looked towards her shoes.

"G-Good bye?" Chung stuttered. "Why goodbye?"

"I'm afraid that… Now that…" She was looking for her words, "Now that El has been restored I must stay here to protect it. And that means I'll have to leave the group." She clenched her fists.

I couldn't say anything, I was in complete shock. RENA was leaving me? I didn't want to lose her, we'd been through so much together.

Everyone was silent; Eve broke the silence when she began to gasp for breath through her tears.

"I-I d-do not understand. You were my family, each and every one of you. I was a broken soul until you had come to my life; that goes for everyone. It would not be the same if one of us were to leave."

Rena gave Eve a hug, Aisha joined the hug sobbing as well. Chung joined, he was crying the most, Elsword joined, not crying, but with a pained expression towards his face. Lastly I joined, not knowing how to feel. Obviously I was sad, but this has happened to me before. When Seris left…

**Rena's POV**

"I must go now." I broke the hug, "Good bye everyone." I walked towards the forest, tears flooding my eyes.

I could feel them looking at me. Watching me go.

**Elsword's POV**

How terrible, thing's won't be the same without Rena. I sighed, "Let's go guys." I tried to comfort them, helping them to walk again.

"Elsword, what do we do now?" Aisha sobbed.

I looked towards Raven, I knew he would be the one to be the most wounded from this.

"Let's go home." I honestly didn't know what to do.

**Raven's POV**

And as Elsword had said, we walked home, silent. Everyone found a chair and sat down. We had just saved the world, but now one of our members was gone. I looked towards the chair where Rena had usually sat in her cheerful or raging mood.

I chuckled at the memory of how she yelled at Elsword and Aisha when they almost killed each other.

There was a knock at the door, "Open up!"

Chung looked towards us; he was closest to the door. "Fine." He twisted it open. Someone grabbed him and pulled him out of the house, "WHOA! W-what are you doing?"

Everyone rushed to the door, looking from side to side, Chung had disappeared! In that instent we were all gagged and tied up. Our voices muffled, I had managed to pull the gag down a bit with my tongue, "What are you doing?" There were several elves in front of us, Rena's tribe?!

"By order the Elgang must be executed for having touched El, thus the memory cleansing is no longer possible."

"Memory cleansing? Execution!? Whose orders are these?"

"Orders from Rena."

The aurora changed. Rena? Why would she want us executed?

"Why?"

"It is law."

. . . . .

We were dragged into the forest; there we were to be hung. This reminds me of the time ALEX has framed me and betrayed me, but now Rena? How could she?

_"Raven. Can you hear me?" _It was Aisha, when did she learn how to use telepathy?

_"I have a plan… How strong is your arm?" _

I concentrated trying to reply, _"Strong enough to break this rope."_

She looked from every member; she connected everyone's thoughts together.

_"I can call Moby, Reby, Ophelia and Oberon. Should I?" _

_ "Yes, Eve, tell them to come, just don't let them be seen."_

_ "Aisha, when did you learn how to do this?" I heard Chung's voice. _

_ "I'm not sure… But that's not the problem at the moment. They aren't looking, Raven loosen the rope around your arms, but make sure it isn't too lose, make sure they don't notice." _

I nodded as I twisted my arms; the rope was lose enough for me to break! _"It's lose."_

_ "Good." I heard Elsword say. "I'll be first to be executed, when they list my acts of treason, everyone will have their eyes on me. I want you to quickly break everyone's rope and take everyone away, Raven."_

_ Everyone was shocked, "ELSWORD! We can't let you die!"_

_ He sighed, "It's the only way."_

_ "No it isn't! We should just escape now! Raven is lose!" _

_ "How will he be able to reach us all? Everyone is focusing on us." _

"You five! I hope you aren't planning anything." An elf hissed at us, we were waiting in the cold caged room; we could see the rope which was to hang us. Several guards stayed close to us.

_"I have an idea. Goodbye everyone." Elsword said. _

_ "Wait no Els!" _

Elsword stood up no matter how hard it was and rushed at the guards; he broke the rope with their spears and attacked at them with his fists since he was weaponless. He grabbed one of their swords and started to fight, they tried to contain him, but it was impossible to contain Elsword.

"It's impossible to stop him! Just kill him on the spot!"

They tried to hurt him with close combat, but it wouldn't work. I saw a guard ready his bow and arrow, focusing on his target as the intense battle continued. Elsword used his rolling smash and sandstorm, but more guards began coming.

I shook of the gag as quickly as I could, "ELS!"

He snapped to my attention just in time to see the arrow, but he was too late to dodge it. There he was dead on the floor, blood leaking from the arrow lodged in his stomach.

"ELS!" I screamed tears flooding my eyes.

Aisha screamed through her gag crying.

I no longer needed my hand and legs to fight back, all I need was my rage.

**Me: I have WAY too many ideas for Elsword fanfics .w. if anyone wants one just PM me, I've been writing too many stories xD everytime I try to update one of mine I always make a new story… So if you're an author or are thinking of being and author I can help you start a story. Really I have too many ideas… x.x **

**Everyone: *nods* **


	2. Mafia Leader

**Raven: Blader master**

**Rena: Grand Archer**

**Aisha: Elemental master**

"So you see here, due to an unknown negative energy source; aging has stopped, monsters have grown stronger, El is slowly becoming weaker, and people are starting to turn negative, as in bad emotions, anger, hate, humiliating." The Elf man pointed at the map, "Feita has so far been overrun by angry demons. That is where we must send back up support, we have lost too many of our tribe members already."

Rena sat in the meeting room at the end of the round table; several elders were seated around the table listening to the important discussion. No one had aged a day.

"But so far our research has shown that the unknown source has been coming from Altera." One elder spoke up, "Wouldn't it be a much more wise choice to investigate?"

"No, there have been too many lives being wasted in Feita, it'd be best to divide the tribe into two groups, we shall investigate in Altera and send the rest to help in Feita. Now if anyone has any better ideas please do say so now."

There was silence for a moment.

"Allow me to bring the Elgang back together." Rena had finally said, her voice firm and demanding.

"Rena! We will not be going back that path! We cannot allow anyone to discover El once again. This is OUR job, not the humans."

I bit my lip, "Elder… We've saved El once, we can do it again!"

"I still cannot allow it. Forget that we ever spoke of this."

Rena went silent. "Very well."

"Anymore suggestions?" The man said.

Everyone shook their heads. I was going through with my plan, no matter what.

"Rena may I speak with you in private?"

"Yes, Elder." I was annoyed, but hid my inner emotions.

"About your friends."

"I thought we were going to forget we ever spoke of them."

"This is important."

"Then tell me do I forget about it or not?"

"Rena! Listen! Your friends are dead!"

My heart stopped, it felt as though someone had stabbed me. "D-Dead? H-how? W-why?"

"Anyone who touched El can never forget everything about El, we had to destroy them."

I trembled, "Elder! T-that is too cruel! How could you!?"

She shook her head, "It had to be done."

"I don't believe you!" I ran out of there, I ran and ran, running out of the forest, shooting a few arrows at angry demons.

I fell face down on the ground and sobbed into my hands. It can't be true! It can't be! I stood up wiping the tears from my face, grabbed my bow, and set of for my adventure.

. . . . .

Where would they be? I must find them. I walked into Velder, there was poverty everywhere, people begging for money and eating off of the ground. What happened?

There was Vanessa, she was counting money from a bag, "Vanessa!"

"Huh?" She looked up at me, "Who are you?"

"Don't you remember me? I'm Rena!"

"Rena?... No don't know any Rena."

I remembered, if everyone had their memories clean then they wouldn't remember me. "Anyway, do you know what happened here?"

"People went corrupt, demons killed off our hunters, animals have been attacking us, food easily spoils, animal meat is made of ash and nobody is giving any jobs anymore." She counted her coins, "Oh… And high taxes, lots of taxes." She smirked.

I was shocked.

"Also some mafia has been stealing all of our things."

"Mafia?"

"The leader is in the bar at the moment, but there are no police in the world anymore."

"Let me talk to him!"

She held up a hand, "Do I look like I'm going to stop you?"

Vanessa doesn't care? That's not the Vanessa I know. When I had met her she was so protective of Velder, now she doesn't care anymore.

I walked into the bar, things went silent, there were people laughing and getting drunk. I never knew Velder had a bar… It must've been made by a corrupt person. Many men looked at me with a seductive smile to their face.

"Where's the mafia leader?" I snapped at them.

"Me?"

I flinched, I know that voice. That voice! Raven!? I looked towards the giant round glass booth table with red velvet seats. I gulped as I began walking towards him; people tried to flip my skirt as I walked, but I grabbed their hands and broke their fingers.

I took a seat across from him, he was alone, clearly drunk, his blade master jacket on his lap. He hadn't aged a day after those ten years.

"Raven?"

"Huh, who're you? How're you know my name?"

"What happened to you?"

"Haha! I know yo… You're Rena're the traitooor~"

"Traitor?"

"Yeah, you're the one who order for our… Execute."

"Execution?"

He laid his arm out across the booth seat, taking a swig at his bottle of liquor. "What'd you want?"

"I need your help!"

He burst out laughing, "Ah that's funny! That's funny!" he stopped laughing with a serious expression towards his face. "Never."

"What? I never ordered for your execution! I swear!"

"That's a lie. I saw you look at us when we were cut up and thrown out to be eaten by animals."

I realized there were several more scars on him; one of his eyes was closed.

"Tell me everything!" I pleaded, what have I done?

"Everything? Okay… Lemme see if I can remember EVERYTHING. Oh wait… I can, I always remember it, that's why I do what I do. Started from a betrayal, joined a gang, joined your group, was betrayed again and made a mafia. HA~!"

"Raven…" What a horrible life to have lived.

"Yeah I remembered what happened. You said good bye and left us. We went home and were abducted by several of your mother f***ing friends, we were to be executed… Elsword died."

"DIED!?"

"He died a hero for us. He was a distraction, but oh… OH when I saw him bleeding to death on the ground, I destroyed all of those guards with my rage. HA~ It was hellfire. We were stabbed and cut up, then left for dead, since we _deserved _to die that way. But we never died. I saw you walk up to us and mock me."

"Raven! I never-"

"Even if you didn't, how could you let them kill us?"

"I didn't know they were going to kill you!"

"Whatever… Well anyway after that Eve had decided to _Deactivate _herself from this world. She said nasods were the cause for our problems, but she let me live making me promise that I would never give my arm up to anyone or lose a battle. Chung… Oh ho you should've seen the look on his face when we told him of what Eve did. He blew up an entire city. Aisha told me she was going to find her brother and join his secret organization. We all basically split apart. No more Elgang."

"Organization?"

He gulped down the whole bottle of liquor, threw it at the bartender who ducked just in time, and smashed the bottle cork right off the next bottle, starting his next drink, "Yeah, but they wouldn't let her in… This is the sad part, they decided to kill her, because she was a so called NUISANCE. So they took her powers away for good and bled her out in the middle of a forest that was the SECOND time she had been through that."

"How do you know that?"

He grinned and continued, "I found her dying, and she was almost to her last breath. It was so sad to see her like that. It reminded me of how I was left before I got this arm. So I saved her life and since then we've stuck together."

"Where is she now?"

Raven burst out laughing, "Wow you little slut… I was right about you…"

"What?"

"You only see what you wanna see. You only act so lovey and kindly to get what you want."

"What do you mean?"

"Ah, Rena, acting so innocent and pure, when all along you were just using us to become a full-fledged elf. You never noticed Aisha was right here because the only person you wanted to see was handsome me."

"She is?"

Raven lifted Aisha up a bit, she was sleeping and underneath Raven coat. "She's gone completely mute. No, not coma mute, but she hasn't slept in two days since I had some BUISNESS to take care of. She can only sleep, eat, and do anything when I'm around."

I trembled, poor Aisha, she had lost all ability to trust? Now the only person she could trust was Raven; who was in charge of a mafia!

"I guess us outcasts gotta stick together." He let her rest her head on his shoulder now, she hadn't moved a muscle, and her eyes were still closed. Several bandages wrapped around her head and worked as an eye patch for her left eye, she had scars on her face just like Raven. "Poor thing, she makes my sob story seem like a happy ending in a fairy tale." He sighed and pat her head. "Now she's the only one I have left. I never do these things in front of her; getting drunk and such It's how I hide my anger. She sleeps like a baby. Isn't it cute?"

"I am so sorry Raven…"

"Humph, save your sorry, I've learned to never trust you again. You should apologize to the others first. Good luck apologizing to Elsword or Eve while they're in heaven or hell." He burst out laughing.

"What happened to Eve?"

"Wow, you little ho… Did you not hear what I said?" He growled causing me to shake in fear. "D-E-A-C-T-I-V-A-T-E-D!"


End file.
